Henry Ian Cusick
Henry Ian Cusick is a Peruvian actor. He has had roles in Casualty, 24, and Scandal, but he is most known for playing Desmond Hume in Lost. Cusick portrays Marcus Kane in the CW's The 100. Early life and education Henry Ian Cusick was born in Trujillo, Peru, to a Peruvian mother (Esperanza Chávez) and a Scottish father (Harry Joseph Cusick). When he was two, his family moved to Madrid, Spain, then Glasgow, Scotland, before moving to Trinidad and Tobago where they lived for ten years.[1] There Cusick attended Presentation College, San Fernando. He moved to Scotland with his family at the age of fourteen.[3] Cusick attended the Royal Scottish Academy of Music and Drama and was asked to resign in his second year there. He got his first acting role at the Citizens' Theatre as an understudy in the Christmas Panto playing a polar bear.[3] He appeared in various productions for the Strathclyde Theatre Group in Glasgow.[4] He is fluent in both English and Spanish, and was raised Roman Catholic.[3] Career Cusick began his career as a classical theatre actor. His first leading roles on stage included: Dorian Gray in The Picture of Dorian Gray with Rupert Everett, Hamlet in The Marovitz Hamlet with Helen Baxendale, and Horner in The Country Wife]. His performances as Torquato Tasso in the Edinburgh International Festival production of Torquato Tasso, and Creon in the Citizens' Theatre production of Oedipus earned him a special commendation for the 1995 Ian Charleson Award for outstanding performance by a young actor in a classical theatre role. Cusick began taking television and film roles. After appearing in recurring roles in series such as Casualty and The Book Group, he starred as Jesus Christ in the 2003 film The Visual Bible: The Gospel of John.[3] His largest role to date came in 2005 when he was cast as Desmond Hume in the ABC series Lost. Originally a recurring guest star in the second season (for which he received an Emmy nomination), Cusick became a member of the main cast from seasons three to six.[5] Cusick won the role when, while staying at the home of his friend Brian Cox, he met Cox's next-door neighbor, Carlton Cuse, the executive producer of Lost. Cusick believes: "a seed (was) planted, because they had been looking for either a Scottish or Irish character."[5] He also appeared as Theo Stoller in two episodes of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/24_(season_5) season 5 of 24] and the 2007 film Hitman. He stars in the direct-to-DVD film Dead Like Me: Life After Death, a continuation of the cult classictelevision show of the same name.[citation needed] Cusick appears in two episodes of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit in the twelfth season, playing Erik Weber, a vigilante with a Citizens Organized Against Predators group. He was in ABC's''Scandal'' in 2011, but left the following year.[citation needed] >He also played Trent Marsh in Body of Proof and appeared in the show The 100 airing in October 2013.[citation needed] J Cusick is also the director on a film called Dress, currently being filmed from his home town, Kailua, Hawaii.[6] Personal life Cusick and his wife Annie are parents to three sons, Eli (born 1994), Lucas (born 1998), and Esaú (born 2000). The couple were married in a civil ceremony following fourteen years of cohabitation on 15 July 2006. They now live in Kailua, Hawaii together.[5] Trivia *He is appointed the most funny person on set by Bob and Ricky. Filmography Television Category:Actors Category:Cast (2010)